


White Tulips

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Relationship, Family Angst, Flowers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, pre bakery!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: “Finally, he had enough money for the ring as well as one more surprise for Dean. He was going to make their dream come true.”





	White Tulips

The sound of a bell welcomed Cas into a cozy flower shop, owned by an old married couple who were well known in the neighborhood for their kindness and excellent service. And after this terrible day, Cas could really use all the kindness he could get.  

“Welcome to “Happy Petals”, how can I help you?” An old woman behind the counter asked him with a bright smile.

“Hello,” he greeted her as he walked up to her. “I was hoping you have white tulips?”

“Yes, of course,” she said and showed Cas the way. “Would you like for me to arrange you a bouquet?”

“That would be great,” he sent her a grateful smile.

“May I ask who the flowers are for?” She glanced at him as she worked on the bouquet. “Mom, wife, co-worker? Just so I know how it should look.”

“Oh, um, it’s for my boyfriend actually,” he answered timidly, not knowing what her reaction might be, but she smiled reassuringly.

“I won’t judge you, honey. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you,” Cas said. “Please, don’t make it too gaudy. He’d prefer something simple.”

“Of course. So, is it a special occasion? Or you messed up and want to apologize?”

Cas snorted a laugh. “Bit of both actually. I want to ask him to marry me,” he said as he got the small box out his pocket to show her the ring, “but things have been tense between us lately. We didn’t have a big fight or anything, but I know he’s not very pleased with me at the moment.”

He knew it was his fault. For the last six months Cas had been employed at his cousin’s firm. He hated it, but he needed the money. Dean could see that the job was taking its toll on Cas, but he couldn’t understand why Cas didn’t just quit and Cas couldn’t find a way to explain it to him without revealing his plans. But today was his last day. Finally, he had enough money for the ring as well as one more surprise for Dean. He was going to make their dream come true.

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you,” she said kindly as she finished up the bouquet, “You seem to love him very much.”

“I do. More than anything,” Cas admitted proudly. “He is the best person I know.”

 “Oh, honey. I wish you the best,” she grinned.

He paid and with a last “Good luck,” from the store owner, he exited the shop, his stomach fluttering with excitement and nervousness.

* * *

When Cas reached their apartment building, he saw the Impala parked in front of it, a telltale sign that Dean was already home. That definitely ruined his plan. He was hoping to make a romantic dinner for them and surprise Dean when he got home from work. But now he just prayed that nothing serious happened to make Dean leave work so early. Besides, his plan was still salvageable. He could sneak into the apartment, put the vase with flowers somewhere where Dean wouldn’t look for a few hours and then persuade Dean to do something that would ensure he wouldn’t step into the kitchen while Cas cooked the surprise dinner. There. Easy solution.

Holding the flowers in one hand, Cas used the other one to rummage his pocket for his house keys. To his great horror, he realized they weren’t there. Great. Now he would have to ring the doorbell and Dean would immediately see the flowers and everything was just going south. He banged his head against the door in exasperation and let out an annoyed sigh.

Was it possible to have a day as shitty as this? First, he got called a disappointment and a failure by his cousin when he handed in his resignation. And while that was something he was used to hearing from his family, Zachariah dared to insult Dean and as a result earned himself a punch in the face. He can only imagine how fun next family dinner was going to be. And now this.

Before he could bring himself to ring the bell, the door flung open and he found himself face to face with Dean.

“Cas?” Dean asked, his face scrunched and worried. “What are you doing out here?”

“I… forgot my keys.”

 “Why didn’t you ring? There’s no way you missed Baby,” Dean grinned, “I heard a weird noise and thought we’re being robbed…” Dean trailed off, his eyes landing on the flowers in Cas’s hands. “Is that for me?”

“Yes. I wanted to surprise you,” Cas said and handed them to Dean. “Although, I didn’t expect you to be home already.”

“Oh, yeah, I had an allergic reaction and couldn’t stop sneezing, so Ellen sent me home because I was ‘scaring off her costumers’,” Dean explained absent-mindedly while admiring the white tulips. “These are my favorites,” he admitted with a slight blush, “How did you know?”

Cas bit his lip. “You’re not that good at hiding things from me. I might know more than you think.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s expected after five years,” Dean chuckled. Their eyes met and Cas was glad he could still see the love in Dean’s gaze.

“Are you going to let me in?” Cas asked teasingly when he realized Dean had forgotten they were still standing at the front door.

Dean was visibly pulled away from his thoughts and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah, sorry.”

Once they were inside, Cas followed Dean to the kitchen and watched him as he put the flowers into a vase. For days, he had been planning what he would say at this moment, but now, standing here, the words escaped him.

“So, what’s the occasion, Cas? I’m pretty sure it’s not my birthday,” Dean teased him. “And our anniversary is next month.”

“Well,” Cas started. “Like I said I wanted to surprise you, I know it’s been a difficult few months and I know you were angry with because of my job-”

“I wasn’t angry, Cas,” Dean cut in, his voice dripping with sadness. “I was worried. I know what it does to you, dealing with your family. I was afraid they’d get in your head again, man.”

Cas nodded. “I know. They almost did a few times. But I quit today.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyebrows jumped up. “Good for you! You don’t need those dicks.”

“Aren’t you worried at all?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No. Of course not. I’m sure you’ll find another job and until then I can work extra shifts at the Roadhouse, or maybe see if-”

Cas was both happy with the obvious love Dean had for him and frustrated with his willingness to sacrifice his wellbeing for Cas. “Dean, no, I would never let you do that to yourself. I wouldn’t have quit if I didn’t have another job waiting for me. Eileen told me that my spot at the library is waiting for me.”

“Good,” Dean walked up to him and put his hands around Cas’s shoulders before leaning in and pressing their lips into a short kiss. “I don’t even know why you left in the first place.”

This was it. Now it was the perfect chance to ask him. Screw romantic dinner, this was enough.

Cas took a deep breath as he wriggled out of Dean’s hold and reached into his pocket. “It’s because I love you, Dean.”

“What?” Dean asked before he noticed a small box in Cas’s hands.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas repeated and opened the box, showing Dean the shiny silver ring. “Will you marry me, my love?”

“Cas…” Dean murmured, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Of course, I’ll marry you.” He threw his arms around Cas and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “God, I love you too, you idiot,” he said as he pulled away. He held out his hand and they both grinned as Cas slid the ring on his finger.

Cas laughed, high on giddiness. “I’m not sure you’re allowed to call me an idiot in this situation.”

“You bet your ass I am,” Dean said. “You worked in hell for six months just to buy me a ring. Like I wouldn’t marry you otherwise.”

His response was cut off by Dean’s lips on his own. This kiss lasted longer and it was turning even more heated, but after Dean pulled his tie off his neck, Cas knew he had to put the stop to this or they would end up in bed before he shared all the good news he had.

“Dean, wait,” he said as he gently pushed away. “I didn’t take that job just for the ring. I-” he hesitated.

“What is it?”

“I’ve been lying to you,” he admitted, hoping Dean wouldn’t get too mad. “I’ve earned a lot more money than you think and now we have enough. For the bakery.”

Cas watched as Dean’s expression went from annoyed to shocked to elated.

“Are you serious?” Dean asked. “Our own bakery?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded and took both of Dean’s hands in his. “I hope you’re not angry I lied, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“I think I can forgive you this one time,” Dean said and shuffled closer to him. “I’ve dreamed of owning a bakery for years.”

“I know,” Cas said. “I wanted to help you with that. In fact, I’ve already found a space. We can go check it out tomorrow.”

“Yeah!” Dean exclaimed, and kissed him again. “Now, do you have any more news, or can we go to our room so I can show you just how much I love you?”

“No more talking today,” Cas promised.

“Except you moaning my name.”

“Oh, we’ll see who’ll be moaning whose name,” Cas smirked and led Dean to the bedroom.  

* * *

Six months later, Cas and Dean were proud owners of “A Piece of Cake”. The start was rough, but with the help of their friends they’d managed to get a decent amount of costumers and they already had more than few regulars. Cas loved working in the bakery, but his favorite thing about it was the change he saw in Dean. Even on the hard days, enjoyment and fulfillment were plain clear on Dean’s face and Cas was beyond happy to have been a part of making that happen.

And now that the business was booming, they finally started to plan their wedding. But honestly, Cas thought as he watched Dean cleaning up the kitchen and whistling cheerfully at the end of one more day, he didn’t care about how it would look or where it would be held as long as he and Dean were happy and together.

“You gonna watch, or you gonna help?” Dean threw him a glance over his shoulder.

Cas smiled fondly when he noticed traces of flour on Dean’s face. “Who says I can’t do both,” he said and joined his fiancé. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos or comment if you liked it! :D
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr.](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
